


Reading between the lines

by Cherikella, Turnedtohatred



Category: Victor Frankenstein (2015), X-Men
Genre: Actor romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 11:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11966688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherikella/pseuds/Cherikella, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turnedtohatred/pseuds/Turnedtohatred





	1. Prologue

James pushed Michael away. “I never asked you to do this for me, don’t you see?” he shouted. “I never asked for your ‘help’, I never needed your ‘help’!” 

“James wait, I knew you wanted to be part of one of his productions.” Michael looked at James with raised arms. “Also you are good at what you do, I enjoy how you portray your roles and I enjoyed playing Erik Lehnsherr at your side. I also liked how you portrayed Victor as well.”

“Oh, don’t act as if you’re one of my fans! This is more than just mentioning you’d want to work with me.” He couldn’t stop himself even if he wanted to now. The words were pouring out of his lips before his brain could register. The Adrenalin pumping through his veins, making him irrational. “Why did you really do this, Michael? Was it-- Was it just to--” he couldn’t finish. “Forget it. You know, just forget it.” 

Michael sighed:“Look I never wanted to hurt your pride in any way. I simply remembered your interview and thought of a guy I thought would fit the part. It’s not like I asked the director simply for your own gain, I thought of the production as well.”

“Right. That’s what it is.” James sighed as well, blinking a little more often than would be considered normal. “I need to get out of here!” he said, striding past Michael. _How could he have been this stupid? To actually let his feelings take the better of him!_

Somewhere James was right, he had been a fan all along. He adored James to the point he desired working together. Because it fitted, the humor of James. How he was more serious than he was. How he showed he cared about his co-workers. How serious he could be in a role and a bit of a goofball when he had that click of going out his character's role. He wanted to experience what they did in their previous team up in the X-men movies. Michael knew that made him rather selfish, yet he hadn’t met someone that made it this easy to act with. And he adored James. So knowing that this hurt James, made him slightly regret to have proposed the idea to the director. But James seemed to misunderstand the true reason of how he thought about him. And that was something he didn’t want.

 

 


	2. A selfish request (Michael's pov)

“Look Fassbender, I get that you liked the corporation with James since days of the future past.” The director sighted when he heard the demand of the actor he hired to play the main role for his newest movie. “But is there no way I can convince you to chose someone else?”   Michael shook his head. “ I have only this request, I promise you won’t regret my judgement, the guy is easy to work with and a good actor. Or we both do our parts or none of us do.” A heavy sigh came from the end of the line before the director agreed with a muffled voice: “Fine Fassbender. As long as you don’t get all magneto on me.” Both men laughed. “Seems like I get to act with James again.” Michael said after he ended the conversation with the director.

_ You’re making me self-conscious pal. _

He smiled as James came into view. “Again? And here I was thinking we got past that and embraced our bromance by now James.” Michael walked over to greet his friend with a soft smile. “So you ready for this part, don’t get all Charles with me. We both know that ended badly for you. Glad to see your hair in all it’s glory.”

Michael was clearly amused by his co-star’s sense of humor trying to fight back a laugh with every remark. Especially from one of the bloopers, Michael felt a sense of pride wave over him due to James actually remembering this although many projects crossed both their path. One finally again together.

He laughed. “I do remember you saying that, once in a particular scene.” He winked. “Don’t worry, no bald scenes this time. I had my fun.” He got surprised when James asked him how the director was, and noticed some kind of nervous demeanor coming from his friend. 

He started grinning. “I know, I know.” He then frowned. “He got a clear image in his head before he starts to direct, yet he somewhat accepts if you improvise, I only can say to not do it too often.” He looked at the chair meant for the director so he wouldn’t be staring at James the whole time. He did look back to give his tiny motivational speech however, it was proper behavior. “But I wouldn’t be nervous if I were you. You will be fine, you nailed your role as Charles, this one won’t be any different.”   
He shook his head when James called himself the weak link. “You won’t. You are a great actor, I don’t doubt you. Neither does the rest of the cast. Relax, otherwise I’ll need to tell you an awkward story.” Michael laughed and went to the chair with his name on, taking the script in hand to read his lines.   
  
After they started talking they decided to give themselves each other’s email. They would get to talk easier with them, and it would help at times during their joined scenes.


	3. Clueless (James POV)

How did all of this start? Oh, yes - of course. James got a script. Little did he know then…   


“Yes, I like it Mr Tarantino,” He said over  the phone, pages still in his hand. “I think it’s actually something worth doing. But- I’m gonna be honest with you, my friend. I think it all depends on who my partner in the movie is. We need to have chemistry and work together on some parts of it, I would like to be able to discuss certain aspects of our performance since we are speaking with that guy so who do you think my co-star could be? I could help with the casting, show up for auditions and everything…”   
  
“Actually,” The director halted James. “I already know who your co-star is going to be.”   
  
“Oh?” James tried not to sound too curious or impatient but really, the man could stop being so mysterious about this movie and start answering some questions! “And..?”

“How do you see Michael Fassbender?”

Michael? Oh, James could definitely see Michael in this role! And they already did get along well, both onscreen and off screen. So that would make it easier for them to work together again, especially since they already knew one another.

“Fassbender?” James said, a smile on his face. “Oh, sure. I can work with Fassbender.” He replied, feeling optimistic for this one.

He found himself smiling once again as soon as he saw his old/new co-worker. Damn that man seemed even taller than James recalled.

“You’re making me self-conscious, pal.” James once joked on the X-men set, steppin on his tiptoes just for the fun of it. It got a lot of laughs from Jen and Nick. Michael had smiled about it, then grinned lowering himself a bit with a funny look on his face. That’s the sort of guy Michael Fassbender was. Working with him again would definitely not be any problem for James at all. He was lucky to be in a Tarantino movie and to actually be able to trust and feel comfortable with his co-leading man.

_ Our bromance. _

James grinned back at him, shaking his hand as he tapped him on the shoulder rather strongly. “I think about our bromance every Tuesday, sometimes even twice a day.” He teased. “And don’t touch my hair, Michael. Leave my hair out of this.”

He felt a smile sneak up when he heard Michael’s respond. “I don’t mind the bald head, I kind of like it actually. But don’t shave my head Michael! I believe Mr. Tarantino won’t approve of it right now.” He said, glancing only briefly towards the director’s chair. “Say you have worked with him before, right? What is he like?”

He felt better with Michael’s words. “Well,” James said with a tiny smirk. “I nailed a lot of things after all. I’m not that nervous...I just don’t want to be the weak link in a Tarantino movie.”

Michael’s words left him silent for a moment, before he walked to his own chair. “It does seem like a cool script.” After some friendly chatting he gave Michael his email. 

_ Yes this is a movie I’ll enjoy doing. _


	4. The first mail and his reply

[Congrats]  
  
Michael fassbender  
to James McAvoy  
10 dec Details  
  


Dear James McAvoy,

Or should I address you as former Charles Xavier?   
  
Congrats about your new role James. I look very much forward to act along sides you again. I hope you enjoy your part, seems like we will have plenty of joined scene’s together as well. How is the hair growing? Don’t worry I already checked you won’t get the honor of me shaving your head again. I hope to practice with you soon.

With greetings,

Michael (Would it be odd if I signed this as Erik?)

from: Michael Fassbender  
[mailto:MichaelF@gmail.com]  
Send: Saturday 10 December 2016 11:27  
To: James McAvoy <JamesMCAVoy@gmail.com>  
  
Subject: [Congrats]  
  
\--  


Re: [Congrats]  
  
James McAvoy  
to Michael Fassbender  
10 dec Details  
  


Michael/Erik, 

I guess the X-men will forever haunt us after all. Not that I mind. I do love Chuck and he seems to love Erik, so. 

I am honored you liked my portrait of Victor. It didn’t seem to get many favorable reviews as I hoped. Pity because it was a great movie and one I am proud to have in my career. Do I even need to mention all your amazing performances? 

As for the lilac sweater… Fuck you, man! Fuck you hard! Leave that sweater alone already! It’s not my fault I always get the least X-men-y things to do. Or maybe it is my fault… 

Oh, yes, the hair. Well, fans seem to like it. And the things we do for our fans! 

Greetings, 

James/Charles 

 

from: James McAvoy  
[mailto:<JamesMCAVoy@gmail.com]  
Send: Saturday 10 December 2016 11:29  
To: James McAvoy <MichaelF@gmail.com>  
  
Subject: Re : [Congrats]


	5. The second email and his reply

[Congrats]

Michael Fassbender  
to James McAvoy  
10 dec Details

Charles,

I’m simply going to address you like this from now on. Since I agree X-men and thereby Erik will remain one of my favorite roles so far. I too enjoyed the whole pining but not gaining. 

You shouldn’t mention my performances, I simply enjoy what I do.

Oh Charles, you looked so fabulous in that lilac sweater. Erik couldn’t keep his eyes off you. Haha. I would have chosen a darker blue - fits the whole prince charming blue eyes.

Only for the fans? And here I thought I was special.

I’m going to practice my lines. Hope to hear of you soon. (Don’t overwork professor, I bet Erik would have wanted to tell Chucky that often enough) You seem to have that in common with Charles as well. Don’t forget to take breaks now and then.

Yours truly,  
Erik

from: Michael Fassbender  
[mailto:MichaelF@gmail.com]  
Send: Saturday 10 December 2016 11:33  
To: James McAvoy 

Subject: [Congrats]

\--

Re: [Congrats]

James McAvoy  
to Michael Fassbender  
10 dec Details

Erik (I suppose. That is kind of weird but kind of fun), 

I wonder what went in Erik’s mind while watching dear old Chucky in that lilac sweater. God! We sound like shippers now! I never got the appeal but I don’t see the harm. Have you seen and read some of the things they make about us? Wow! 

You shouldn’t overwork yourself either, old friend. You are, after all, getting quite old already. We’re off to our Patrick and Ian phase soon. 

There are some aspects of the scene we’re having tomorrow that I would like to discuss and practice with you before we shoot it. I hope you don’t mind that? 

See you tomorrow for our first day on the set! Exciting!

Yours truly,   
James (who is happy people still write each other proper letters.)

from: James McAvoy  
[mailto:

Subject: Re : [Congrats]


End file.
